


【索香】他知道

by Osee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Captivity, Cheating, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osee/pseuds/Osee





	【索香】他知道

(1)

外面的雨很大。

索隆看了一眼时间，十点半，他从书房出来，把客厅的灯打开，也不确定自己是在等什么，打开电视后到厨房给自己煮了一碗面做夜宵。

打一个鸡蛋进锅里，举着筷子发了一会儿呆的工夫就闻到了糊味，他又把面煮砸了。

把黏糊的面条拨进碗里端到客厅的茶几上打算凑合吃上一顿，门铃声响了，他抬头看了一眼挂钟，十点四十，比平时晚了十分钟。

端着碗回到厨房把一口没吃的面倒进垃圾桶，洗干净手指沾上的汤汁后索隆才去开门，门外的山治正一条胳膊撑着墙壁，一手叉腰，被手腕掀开的皮衣湿漉漉的往下淌着水。不仅是皮外套，他浑身都是湿的，从头到脚都在滴水，像穿着整齐的去游泳池里游过泳刚爬出来，落汤鸡似的狼狈。他转头看着走廊窗外黑黢黢夜色中的雨幕，晃动了一下手指算是跟出来迎接他的屋主打了个招呼。

“晚上好，在等我吗？”

“我不知道你要来。”

索隆打开鞋柜给他拿了双拖鞋扔在门口，直接转身走开，去浴室里拿了条干浴巾出来。

“走到一半就下雨了，真晦气，我家比你家远，我就想着干脆到你这躲躲雨好了。”

山治进了门脱掉靴子，倒转靴筒把里面积蓄的雨水倒在外面的走廊之后才关上门，摘掉湿透的袜子挂在鞋架边，光脚踩进棉拖鞋。

索隆站在玄关前看着他，把浴巾递过去，他自然的抬手接过来，边擦头发边往房间里走，经过索隆身边的时候扭头看了他一眼，对他笑了一下。

“今天周三，你不是应该值白班吗？”索隆问他。山治上班的餐厅就在小区对面的街道，住的地方却在三个街区之外。

“我跟人换班了。”草草擦干净头发和脸上的雨水，山治经过浴室门口把浴巾丢在洗衣机上，到厨房给自己倒了杯水，看到垃圾桶里还在冒热气的面，说:“你又把面煮砸了啊，白痴。肚子饿了？”

“不是很饿。”索隆一直站在客厅里看着自在的仿佛回到自己家的访客，好像他才是那个不请自来的拜访者。

山治一口气喝光杯子里的水，舔掉唇角的水珠，走到索隆面前，笑着拽住他的T恤下摆向上掀起，对他说:“那正好，我饿了。”

从今年三月份开始，他们就一直保持着这样的关系，除了正常约会后顺理成章的第一夜之外，山治总会在下雨天来拜访，不用太多的交谈，来了就直奔主题。

被剥掉T恤后凉冰冰的嘴唇吻上来，索隆从这双嘴唇里品尝出了浓郁的酒味，他知道山治今晚没有上班，他喝醉了，所以他在撒谎，但没有说破。

山治的吻最初轻巧的像一条接吻鱼，推着索隆的胸膛让他倒退着走到沙发边跌坐下去，甩掉拖鞋跨开腿骑上了他的大腿。

淋过雨后他浑身冰凉，皮肤由内而外的散发着寒冷的湿气，他脱掉自己的外套，解开衬衫扣子的过程中仍不忘低下头去接吻，不用过多的触碰，他的呼吸已经变得急促，身体里有一把火烧了起来。

索隆仰头回应着热烈的亲吻时动手帮他解开腰带，充满热度的手伸进他裤子里，他的喉咙中发出一声满足的呻吟。

雨天似乎总能打开山治某个不为人知的开关，他会表现出与平时截然不同的主动，伴着雷雨声忘情的与人肢体交缠翻云覆雨，他会狂热的像发了疯。

索隆对山治的了解仅限于每天上班时去他工作的餐馆点一份早餐配上一杯早咖啡，时间充裕时偶尔坐在玻璃窗前边用电脑阅览当日新闻边把早餐吃完，这期间山治会在后厨准备餐点，身影时不时出现在厨房门口和前台。

三月份刚搬来这个地方，就在吃早餐的餐馆里被厨师搭讪，索隆一直以为这是这家餐馆热情好客的惯例，直到后来观察到厨师对其他男客爱答不理的恶劣态度，才发现事情不是他想的那么简单。

之后的几次约会都是山治先提出来的，索隆一直对他们迅速到离谱的关系进展没什么实感，被对方推着拉着走到这一步，哪怕如今完全的坦诚相见，他仍然有点不确定山治到底是怎么想的。

山治从没对他表白过，也从不向他表露心声，看完电影后会趁着夜色偷偷牵他的手，深夜时会发一些暧昧不明的短信给他，但也仅此而已。

像把自己包裹在一层厚厚的透明壳里，明明摆放在眼前却让人触不可及，连笑容都是假的。索隆向来不是个心思细腻敏感的人，唯独这一次，他知道自己的直觉是对的，山治在下雨天的狂热，并不属于他。

一番激烈酣战后，醉酒又食用饱足的山治精疲力竭，抱着被子沉沉睡去，索隆坐在床头，听着窗外的风雨声，有点睡不着。

摆放在床头柜上的手机屏幕亮起，他不是有意去看的，只是不小心瞥到了信息的内容。

“你在哪？我在你家门口。”

“你要躲我到什么时候？”

“我会一直在这等你。”

发信人的名字被手机主人写成了“混账臭虫王八蛋”。

这是山治的手机。

索隆知道山治今晚为什么会来了。他把手机翻过去屏幕朝下，忽略掉那些时不时响起的震动声，转头看着把脸埋在被子里的山治，他的头发还是湿的，额头上的汗水也没干透。

鬼使神差的伸手轻轻拨开黏在额上的刘海，感受到这轻微的触碰，山治皱了皱眉，嘴里发出一声咕哝，脸从被子里抬起来，因为台灯光线的照射眯了眯眼，看向索隆的脸，动作迟缓的抓住那只还停留在自己脸边的手，对他说:“帮我把手机拿过来。”

看完短信山治就走了，不顾醉酒和疲倦，连澡都没洗，穿上来时的那套湿衣服，也没有要索隆给他的伞，逃命似的光脚踩上靴子跑出了门去。

穿衬衫的时候他还凑过去给了索隆一个吻，说自己明天连值白班，早上会在店里，可以给他做他喜欢吃的三明治口味。

索隆只是点了点头，没有多说什么，直到山治关上门离开，他看着满地的水渍，洗衣机上的浴巾和乱糟糟的沙发，回到卧室坐在床边，长长的叹了口气。

(2)

由于跟山治非同一般的关系，身为餐馆客人的索隆被生拉硬拽着参加了几次他们的员工聚餐。

席间的游戏环节，抽中签后被下指令要求说出对山治的印象时，索隆回答的是“自由”。

自由而随性，这是索隆对山治所有印象的浓缩，无论是在餐馆里对不同性别的顾客差别对待，还是说翘班就翘班的偷跑到他公司楼下接他下班，这种肆意妄为的随性，刻在了山治的骨子里。

最初对山治产生出不一样的感情，大概也正是因为这一点。自由随性的性格散发着致命的吸引力，越是疏离飘摇越让人想将其抓在手心，看似无毒无害的气味萦绕在赖以生存的空气中，等到发现时毒性已深入骨髓，无药可医。

索隆的视线开始有意无意向山治偏移，哪怕起来得再晚，上班即将迟到，也一定要去街对面的餐馆安安静静吃完一顿早餐，只为能多看他几眼。

虽说感情上先动真格的就是输家，索隆并不在意这些情情爱爱的潜规则，他只是个不太懂浪漫的IT男，即使作为被追求的那一方，他也丝毫不介意主动向对方表达自己的心意。

而让他一直不敢轻易迈步的，是他知道山治还有一个分手没彻底分干净的前男友。

知道这个前任的存在也是在餐馆员工的聚餐会上，喝到兴起，各人聊起感情经历，有人提到了这个男人的名字。山治立马用手肘撞了那人一下，端起酒杯大声嚷嚷着把话题转到了别人身上，即便如此，看着其他人的表情，索隆还是明白了。

那些约会途中回也回不完的信息，深夜相拥而眠时桌子上不断亮起的手机屏幕，忽然持续失联的三四天，以及山治家中那些相框里被撕去一半的照片，索隆都从这条线索中想明白了缘由。

这段感情里，他自己才是闯入者。他想，随着时间的推移，山治心里的某块位置总会为他空出来，可实际上，他对这样的想法已经越来越失去信心。

但他每天还是会照常到餐馆去吃早餐。

在不小心偷看到山治的短信，并且他不避嫌的急急忙忙深夜赴约后，索隆第二天一大早还是去了。

选了靠窗的老位置坐下，这里刚好正对着后厨的房门，山治见他来了，亲自端着准备好的三明治出来放在他面前，低头笑着对他说:“你今天又要迟到了。”

他笑的和平时一样，温柔中透着一丝露骨的挑逗，只不过嘴角的淤伤在这张与以往无异的笑脸上显得有些惹眼。

“你的脸怎么了？”索隆伸手去拉他的手腕，他立马把手缩回来藏在身后，但在这过程中索隆还是看见了他袖口中露出的一块淤青。

“昨天夜里跑得太急，摔倒了。你也知道，昨天的雨那么大。”

他又在说谎了，而且依然说得这么自然。

索隆低下头没再去看他，拿起三明治开始进餐，尽量让自己的语气保持平静，说:“下次不要再大半夜跑出去了。”

“好啊，我尽量。”

没有说“你凭什么管我”，没有说“我想怎么样就怎么样”，他的随性就在于此，回答得漫不经心，不卑不亢，即使做出承诺也不会真的遵守，所以才会让索隆对他们之间的感情始终没什么实感，好像面对他的是一个被设定好程序的机器人，假意的迎合他，讨好他，只为维持这段徒有其表的关系。

早晨简单的例行问候结束，山治就继续去厨房忙他的工作了，索隆尽可能快速的吃完早餐，想要把迟到的时间控制在半小时以内。透过门帘看到厨房内忙碌的身影，他没有再去过多打扰，付完账后径直走出了餐厅。

在餐厅门外，他遇到了一个人。

这个人既不走进大门，也不离开，站在人来人往的人行道上，透过落地窗看向餐厅内，与迎面走出来的索隆打了个照面，视线偏移多看了他几眼。

他们有颜色相近的发色，块头相当的体格，身高差不多，除了容貌不同外，连气质都惊人的相似，只是视线交汇一眼，他们便心照不宣的察觉出了彼此的身份，眼神中瞬间多出了一丝敌意。

索隆注意到这人脸上和脖子上都有明显的伤痕，小拇指用纱布裹成了球，看来他和山治昨天晚上相处得并不愉快。判断出这一点，索隆糟糕的心情顿时有所好转。

他们在餐厅门口擦身而过，谁也没有多说什么，誓要把这场不见硝烟的无声较量进行到底。起码在这一刻，索隆是意气风发充满信心的，他没比这个人差多少，甚至觉得自己比这人更好更优秀。那他怎么可能会输呢？

但是接下来的几天里，好不容易树立起来的自信被现实消磨殆尽。

山治又失联了，跟餐厅请了三天假，电话不接短信不回，消失得无影无踪。

第三天夜里又下起了雨。索隆在十点半准时给自己煮了一碗面，直到他吃完，门铃声也没有响起。

外面的雨越下越大，雷声轰隆，雨幕遮天，他站在窗前，看到远处星星点点的灯光像海上遭遇风暴侵袭的灯塔般虚晃单薄。

他回到卧室从衣柜里拿了件外套穿上，拎着伞出了门。

深夏的暴雨中，头顶的雨伞不过就是件聊以慰藉的装饰品，刚走出大楼他身上的衣服就被风雨吹透了。穿过小区，来到街对面的餐厅，只要短短的十分钟。

雨天的这个时间，餐厅应该已经准备打烊了，远远看到落地窗内光线昏暗，他放慢了脚步，后知后觉的意识到自己现在的状态有点可笑。他现在到这里来是期盼着见到什么呢？

直至走到招牌下，索隆才发现餐厅里其实还亮着微弱的光，大厅柜台前的餐桌上点了一盏小灯，山治正坐在那里跟他的前男友说着话，桌子上摆着一盘热气腾腾的炒饭，那个被他称为“混账臭虫王八蛋”的家伙，坐在对面享用着他亲手做的这盘夜宵。

从神态上来看，他们之间的气氛非常愉快，愉快之余甚至还多出了一些让索隆觉得刺眼的东西。他们有说有笑的聊着天，山治点燃一支烟，夹着烟的手指拨弄着摆放在桌子中央的调料罐，表情是索隆从未见过的闲适自然。

那人吃到一半，伸出手搭在山治的手背上，两个人相视静默片刻，视线落在彼此的嘴唇上，默契的前倾身体相互凑近。

索隆转过身走回雨里，没有看接下来的画面。

(3)

之后的两周，索隆跟山治断绝了联络，这过程就像在戒除毒瘾，对方似乎是猜透了他的想法，打过几次电话被他拒接，也就不再打了。每一个雨夜，也不再登门造访。

在他以为这段建立在海市蜃楼之上的关系就要这么走到尽头时，他接到了一通来自街对面餐厅的电话，是负责收银的柜台小姐打来的。

当初聚餐会上攀谈过几句，他们礼貌性的互留了电话。打来时她焦急的声音里带着哭腔:“抱歉，我不知道我还能找谁。山治在店里跟人打起来了，谁也拦不住他们，你能过来看看吗？”

没有问及细节，索隆挂断电话便毫不犹豫的冲下了楼，等他来到餐厅，打斗仍在进行，客人们早就四散跑光，正厅里桌椅摆设被砸得东倒西歪，满地都是器皿碎片和食物残渣。

山治和他那个刚和好没多久的前男友在狼藉之中你一拳我一脚互殴得头破血流，每个企图阻拦他们的人都或多或少挂了点彩，围在四周不敢轻易上前。

不久之前餐桌边的甜蜜亲近，迅速恶化成了不共戴天的仇恨，击出的拳头和踢出的腿都像是恨不得将对方的骨头弄断，曾经的爱意有多强烈，如今的恨意就有多浓。

索隆在得知那个人的存在后，暗地里跟人打听过山治的前一段恋情，说是主动打听也不准确，总有些知道内情的女孩子急于把八卦分享给他这个当事人听。

山治和他的前男友从中学时期一直交往到去年年末，整整八年，八年的时间足够将青涩美好的初恋磨砺成枯燥乏味的庸碌起居，也足够将青春热血的少年人磨砺成眼里揉不得沙子的生活受难者，观念的不同和性格上的冲突，让他们在第八个年头里从两天一小吵三天一大吵演变成了动不动就拳脚相向，把家里能砸的东西砸完了，身上能断的骨头也都断过一遍，他们也就分手了。

不是因为感情走到尽头，也不是因为任何一方的背叛，这段长达八年的关系结束得拖泥带水，且心不甘情不愿，也难怪索隆一直觉得自己走不进山治心里，他心里本该空出来的那块位置，至今还放着别人。

眼看着再打下去总有一方要被打死另一方才肯收手，索隆拨开瑟缩在门口的几名女服务生，大步走向旁人无法靠近的战场中央，揪住那个正扬着拳头打算砸在山治脸上的男人的后领，抡起胳膊把他甩向了一旁倾倒的餐桌。

“谁他妈让你多管闲事了？”已经打红了眼，山治抡到半途的拳头停顿一瞬，继续沿原路击出打中了索隆的脸。

没有任何预料中的躲闪和抵挡，这一拳结结实实击中了脸颊。索隆的脑袋被拳势砸得扭向了一边，右耳内嗡嗡震响，他重新转回头直视着山治的眼睛，眼里的愠怒让本就因为冲动出拳而瞬间后悔的山治吓了一跳，气势上顿时矮了半截。

被丢到桌椅间的男人从木料残骸中爬出来，快步冲到索隆面前一把揪住他的衣领，凶狠的盯着他的脸怒骂道:“你他妈算个什么东西？我们之间的事轮不到你来插手！”

索隆恼火却又面无波澜的回视着他，半句话都说不出来。他算个什么东西？他也不知道。

相同的体格，类似的气质，他们面对面站着，彼此都像在看一面镜子，只不过一个体力透支，一个刚刚加入战局，局势高低立判，一直不敢上来拉架的店员们立马趁此机会一拥而上把他们拉开。

在乱糟糟的咒骂和推搡中，这场闹剧终于宣告谢幕。

那个男人摞下几句难听的狠话后便头也不回的离开了，山治被几个人架着，硬是挣扎出餐厅大门朝他的背影回呛出一连串更不堪入耳的脏话，直到他的背影彻底消失在街角，骂声才停止。推开那些拉扯拖拽的手，山治像是忽然泄光了力气，颓然跌坐在了门口的台阶上。

索隆走到山治身后，其他人识相的退开，纷纷回到店里去收拾可怕的残局，那个打电话叫他过来的女孩子在离开之前偷偷给他比了个加油的手势，可惜他并不清楚自己应该往哪方面加油，甚至想不确定自己因何而来。他在山治身边坐下，静静注视着那半张伤痕累累的侧脸。

山治仍沉浸在先前的暴怒情绪中，胸口剧烈起伏，气喘吁吁的吐着粗气，从衣服里摸出香烟叼进嘴里点燃，两条胳膊搭在膝盖上，十指紧紧攥握在一起，用力到指节泛白。

沉默持续了良久，有店员拿了包着冰块的干净毛巾出来递给索隆，他接过来把毛巾递到山治眼前，漫长的静默才被打破。

“抱歉。”山治接过毛巾沾掉额头上的血，没敢扭头看索隆的脸。

“为什么道歉？”

山治指了指自己的右脸，说：“弄伤了你的脸。”

索隆这才注意到刚才被山治出拳打到的地方正隐隐作痛，不过这点小伤对他来说无异于搔痒，他无所谓的回道：“没关系，不痛不痒的小伤罢了。”

山治转过脸来看着他，神情复杂的打量了他一阵，忽然噗嗤笑出了声。

索隆皱了皱眉，问他：“你笑什么？”

意识到自己的行为失当，山治再次转开头，把裹在毛巾中的冰块按在自己浮肿的眼皮上，低声问：“为什么你都不生气？”

“因为没什么需要我生气的事。”索隆说的是实话。他一直觉得自己没有生气的立场，就算有，这些事件迎面砸来，比起事件发生当下的愤怒，他感受到的更多的情绪其实是茫然。虽然身处于这段牵扯不清的感情漩涡之中，可他始终像个旁观者，他敲不开门，也进入不到中心区域，被隔离在遥远的边缘地带，所以他没有发脾气的资格。

山治沉默了一会儿，逐渐从浓烈的情绪中清醒过来，心态已经调整得差不多了。他轻轻叹了口气，说“真不知道你是真傻还是装的。”

他站起来拍了拍屁股上的灰，把沾着血污的毛巾丢到索隆怀里，低头看着他，神情轻松的笑了起来，说：“之后去你家喝一杯吧，等我下班？”

索隆抬起头仰望着山治的笑脸，先前的一切不愉快的经历和漂浮不定的心绪，都被这样一个简单的笑容击溃了，他愣愣的点了点头，回答道：“好。”

山治给店里的其他人一一道过歉，催促他们下班后，自己留在店里收拾起了残局，清理掉彻底不能使用的桌椅器具，扫干净地上的垃圾，接着去仓库搬出新的桌椅来替换上，认真且不知疲倦，索隆被他固执的按在靠窗的餐桌边，静静等待他把这些事做完。

夜色已深，窗外街道上行人稀疏，细细的雨丝飘向玻璃窗，划出几道方向一致的细长痕迹。

又下雨了。

裤兜里的手机响起了提示音，索隆把手机掏出来解锁屏幕，点开那条陌生号码发送来的短信：

“看看我，再看看你自己，他跟我分手后为什么会挑中你，你还不明白吗？离他远点，冒牌货！”

山治弯腰推着拖布经过他身边，头也不抬的问道：“怎么了？”

他按灭屏幕，把手机揣回兜里，平静的回答：“没什么。”

（4）

把店里的摆设彻底恢复如初，时间已至凌晨，山治从酒柜里挑了两瓶好酒，跟索隆合撑一把伞回到了他家。

雨一直下得不大，只到稍微淋湿肩头的程度。

简单处理完伤口，山治就去洗澡了。

说是来喝上一杯，他们这种微妙的关系，总难免在独处一室过夜时发展出点余兴节目，索隆拿了两只干净杯子放在茶几上的酒瓶边，在沙发上如坐针毡，他把电视打开转了几个频道，注意力却始终不能从浴室中传出的水声上离开。

山治洗完澡换上了他之前丢在这里的家居服，大上一号的T恤和运动裤松松垮垮穿在身上，脖子上挂着一条干毛巾用来接住湿发上滴落的水珠。他隔着茶几直接与索隆面对面的在地板上坐下，边起开瓶塞边说:“帮我把烟拿过来。”

索隆从他搭在沙发靠背的外套里摸出烟盒和打火机递过去，同时他把倒满酒的玻璃杯递过来，抽出一支烟叼在嘴里后边点烟边举起了自己的那杯酒，两指夹下唇间的香烟缓缓吐出一口烟雾，他看着索隆的脸，语气平淡的说：“没什么值得干杯的事，就敬今天吧。”

两盏酒杯磕碰在一起，山治直接仰头将整杯酒一饮而尽，辛辣的酒液从喉咙一直烧进胃里，他的五官拧成一团，眼角泛出了泪水。

索隆总觉得山治现在的状态有点不对劲，可一时又不敢确定，慢半拍的收回手把酒杯送到唇边，也配合着喝下了一整杯。山治立马将两只酒杯倒满，接着喝掉了第二杯，店里用来调制鸡尾酒的白朗姆，被他像喝水一样接连灌进肚子里，等索隆反应过来伸手去拦他的时候，他已经自己灌下了小半瓶。

他抱住索隆的胳膊，用脸贴住掌心，酒劲还没上来，他只是稍微有点咬字模糊，自言自语道：“你说，为什么就是不行呢？”

“什么不行？”索隆没有把手抽回来，手掌贴在山治微微泛红的脸颊上，可以明显感觉到皮肤上传来的温度正变得越来越烫。

“我们已经试过很多次了，每次都会以同样的结局收场，我只不过是想让他改掉那些坏毛病而已，为什么他连有礼貌的进餐这种小事都做不好？还总嫌我管得太多，他以为老子很想管他吗？废物！”

虽然山治的思维和言辞条理都很清晰，但索隆知道他喝醉了，在他们交往的这几个月里，他从来没有主动提起过那个人。

“厨子，你喝醉了。”索隆尴尬的想要把手抽回来，山治却越抱越紧。

他把眼睛埋进索隆的五指间，继续说：“你知不知道我忍了他多久？总拿工作当借口，生活起居全要老子来照顾，袜子不记得洗，地不会拖，衣服洗好了都不知道从洗衣机里拿出来晾干，等我在餐厅忙完一天回来看到洗衣机里发臭的湿衣服，真他妈想把他的脑袋踢爆！一个笨手笨脚的连领带都打不好的男人，老子以前怎么会喜欢这种蠢货？”

听着山治完全沉浸于回忆中的抱怨，索隆既尴尬又觉得胸口沉闷，他最不愿意了解的就是那个人在山治心头刻下的痕迹，无论现在说出口的是多么恶毒的咒骂，都只能将曾经——甚至可以说是此刻的爱意清清楚楚的展现在他面前。

掌心中溢出滚烫潮湿的触感，山治的眼泪透过索隆的指缝淌了出来，索隆像是被高温灼伤般用力挣脱出自己的手，看着手掌中的水迹惊讶得说不出话来。

酒精的后劲开始发挥作用，山治已经彻底烂醉了，被索隆剧烈的动作带倒，歪歪斜斜的沿着茶几滑落到地板上，在多次尝试爬起无果后，索性直接侧躺在那里，疯子一样口齿不清的自说自话：“老子真的，真的，真的，是最后一次原谅他了，他要是再敢出现在我面前，我他妈就...把他...把他...”

话说到最后，当机的大脑想不出合适的词语，他竟然因此而哭得更凶了。索隆很想直接回到卧室去关上门，把他丢在这里不管，让他把这些疯话说完，等酒醒后神志清醒，一切就又可以恢复如初。可看到他伤心难过的模样，又实在于心不忍，犹豫了半天才起身来到他身边，托着后背把他软得像摊泥的身体抱了起来，走向卧室。

明明这间房子里没有第三个人，山治却还压低声音，神秘兮兮的对索隆说：“对了，再告诉你一个秘密，这个色鬼还有个奇怪的性癖。”

听到这个字眼，索隆拧起眉头，难以抑制的流露出厌恶的表情，奈何两只手托抱着山治的身体，根本没办法及时堵住他的嘴，只能耳听着他继续说道：“一到下雨天，他就会像发情了一样，无论我人在哪里，他都要立马见到我。整整八年的时间，每一个下雨天都是如此，即便现在分了手我也改不掉这个习惯，一听到雨声就会习惯性的起反应，你说操不操蛋？”

索隆快步走进卧室，不管不顾的把山治扔在床上，一拳砸碎了衣柜的门板，撞击和木屑碎片割进血肉里的疼痛都抵不过一把刀直插入心口的痛苦，伤口中的血涌出来滴落在地板上，他咬紧牙关瞪视着那些血迹，愤怒得浑身发颤。

被丢在床上的醉鬼完全没意识到自己说漏嘴了一个多么恐怖的秘密，抱着柔软的被子翻了个身，抬起头看向噪音传来的方向，对索隆伸出了手，问他：“你怎么了？”

索隆缓慢的抬起受伤的手攥住山治的手指，一步步走近床边，低头看着他茫然又无害的脸，他被过于强悍的力道捏得指骨生疼，嘴里嘟囔着抱怨的话，甩着手腕想要挣脱。

“你生气了？我们说好了不生气的，以后也不吵架了，你怎么又忘了？”山治借着手上的支撑力从床上爬起来，跪坐着抬高另一只手臂环抱住索隆的脖子，仰头想要亲他。

索隆扭头躲开，他知道山治醉得越来越深了，而且把他当成了别人，这些话并不是对他说的。他牙关紧咬到几乎快要把牙齿咬碎，一字一顿的说：“我们没有说好。”

山治眯了眯眼睛，凑近之后勉强靠残存的清醒意识分辨出了自己面对的是谁，不好意思的笑起来，说：“糟糕，又把你当成他了，你们实在是太像了。”

他用手指拨弄了一下索隆的耳垂，指尖磨蹭着那三枚耳环，接着说：“连这个都这么像，只不过他只有一个，而你有三个。绿脑袋的家伙品味都这么差吗？”

有些事山治不说，索隆也知道，他只是一再装傻，逃避面对现实，好像事情没有被山治亲口说出来就还有转圜的余地，如今真相赤裸裸的呈现在眼前，他已避无可避。

他松开手，捏住山治的腮帮想要把他推远，山治却痴痴的笑了起来，抬起被捏得通红的手捂住索隆的嘴，食指举在嘴唇前“嘘”了一声，眼神中浓郁的情欲泛滥。

“你听，外面的雨声越来越大了。”

(5)

哪怕一联想到山治欲望升腾的缘由就令索隆排斥作呕，他还是无法抗拒眼前的这具身体。

尤其是在窗外风雨声大作的当下，被打开某个开关后山治就会像变了个人，搭配酒精的辅助作用，脸色潮红呼吸急促的样子让索隆根本移不开视线。

他们之间的这段关系开始的莫名其妙，也必将惨淡收场，可在这期间索隆对山治付出的感情都是真的，逐渐爱上他也是真的，虽然对不得不直面的现实充满了愤懑，身体的欲求却出卖了索隆想要刻意隐瞒的真心。

他本该直接转头走开，或者把山治丢出门外，从此彻底划清界限，但他最终只能窝囊的站在床边犹豫不决。

山治主动伸手去拉扯他的衣服想把它们脱掉，被酒精麻痹的双手却使不出多少力气，索隆的胳膊抬也不抬一下，完全不愿配合。他拉扯了一会儿没能成功，气馁的跌坐回床上，把额头抵在索隆的肋旁，拳头有气无力的捶打着他的肚子。

“喂，绿藻头，干嘛不做？喂，我想做，跟我做啊，我要忍不住了。把人变成这个样子就给老子负起责任来啊，你这样吊人胃口算什么？”

“绿藻头”这个称呼此时此刻已经变成了索隆的死穴，一想到山治口中自然呼唤出的这个外号也许起源于前一个人，他就会分辨不清山治现在到底把他当成了谁。再联想到那些情意缱绻的雨夜，彻夜狂欢都是拜那个人所赐，好不容易压下的怒火便再度蹿升。

他握住山治的两只手腕向上提起，虚软的身体像布偶一样任由他控制，山治仰起脸看着他，脸上的泪痕早在被子和他的衣服上蹭得半干，吸了吸通红的鼻头，委屈的抿起嘴唇。

平日里山治是个强硬乖张的顽劣分子，别说哭泣了，连这副委屈的表情都休想见到，现在，这样的一张脸成功激起了索隆的性欲，虽然有点不合时宜，但他还是向身体的本能屈服了。

就着长期被耍弄被欺骗，以及被人当成泄欲工具的愤怒，索隆把山治扔回床上，单膝跪上床沿，动作粗鲁的剥掉他的衣服。

以为对方终于愿意顺着自己的心意，失去了判断力的山治完全没有察觉出索隆的异常，反而高兴的配合着从运动裤中抽出双腿，晃晃悠悠的向索隆贴过去吻他的锁骨，两只手从衣摆下摸进去抚摸他的腹肌。

索隆抓住他的头发再次用力把他扔回床上，他却以为这只是游戏的一部分，翻过身来身体陷入柔软的床垫和被子当中，面向索隆主动张开了双腿。

大腿根处的吻痕刺眼无比，索隆很确定这不是他留下的，他曾在山治身上留下过无数痕迹，却极有可能在任何他不知情的情况下被别人的痕迹所取代。在断绝联络的这半个月时间里，山治和他的前男友重归于好，期间的两个雨夜，他们是怎么度过的？

一旦控制不住的去脑补那些细节，索隆就会觉得生理反胃，他强迫自己转移开注意力，解开裤子抽掉皮带扔在地上，从床头柜的抽屉里拿出润滑剂倒在手里，握住尚在疲软状态的部位套弄起来催促着勃起。

山治仰脸看着床边越来越模糊的人影，焦急的舔了舔嘴唇，情欲熏得他脸颊发烫，客厅里的灯光从敞开的房门外照射进来，即便光线微弱也晃得他几乎快要睁不开眼，他用手肘支撑着床面勉强坐起来，又被索隆提起膝盖顶着胸口推了回去。

“好慢，怎么还没好？”他倒回床上不满的抱怨着，过大的动作起伏让他一阵头晕目眩，眼前所见的事物七零八落的上下颠倒，头脑内轰鸣不断，然后他感觉到自己的身体被一股力量拖拽向床边，接着下半身被人架起。

那些浓情温存的戏码全部被抛弃在正戏之外，索隆跪坐在床沿边，一手托住山治的腰，一手握住自己勉强被唤醒的部位，带着生理欲求夹杂愤怒的糟糕情绪，以相当于惩罚性质的侵犯姿态强行进入了未经开拓的地方。

被硬物强撑开的痛苦让山治大叫起来，泪水再次涌出眼眶，酒精非但不能减轻他的痛感，还让他浑身虚软，以至于无力反抗对方施予的一切，他只能颤巍巍的抬起胳膊咬住自己的指节，泪腺崩溃越哭越凶。

“好痛...为什么要这样？嗯...拔出去...拔出去...疼死了...”

舌头打结加上口中咬着东西，喊出的词句含糊不清，索隆听着这些话虽然忍不住心疼，却更能从中品尝出报复的快感，他毅然挺起腰让自己一点点没入到紧致的后穴中，直到整根深埋进去才停止。

“不要，我不想做了...好痛，快点拔出去...！”硬物嵌在柔软脆弱的身体中央，所有感知都被拉扯着汇聚向那里，疼痛和异物感让山治难受得不能呼吸，浑身颤抖个不停，只能乞求对方赶快结束这样的折磨。

索隆的表情看上去异常冷静，冷静到甚至可以说是冷酷疏离，他向后抽出少许，又再度狠狠撞入，不顾山治无力的挣扎和忽然拔高的呼痛声，机械性的摆送着腰胯，用充血胀红的肉刃充当刑具惩罚着恋人的不忠，涂抹润滑剂已经是他愤怒到快要发疯时所能表现出的最大的仁慈。

不管先来还是后到，山治现在都应该是属于他的，不管山治心里面装着谁，他们现在还没有任何一方明确提出分手，这段关系也就没有彻底结束。

乞求没有效果，反而遭受到变本加厉的残酷对待，山治止不住眼泪，开始哽咽着破口大骂起来：“你他妈，从老子身上...嗯...滚开！...混蛋，畜生...啊...操！好痛，别他妈再进来了！”

索隆对于这些难听的脏话充耳不闻，一声不吭，面无表情，像个没有生命和情感的机器人一样重复着挺胯的动作，只有鼻息间粗重的喘息声和眉眼偶尔泄露出的一丝动摇，才能显示出他仍然是个有情绪的活人。

酒精燃烧着山治的血液，他的身体又软又热，体温高得像在发烧，内部的温度更是灼热，在紧致而火热的后穴内抽动进出，施以惩戒的初衷没多久就被消磨殆尽。他现在面对的是一个神志不清的醉鬼，说出的疯言疯语没准第二天早上就忘得精光，就算把这具身体完全弄坏又能怎么样？

他不爱他，这是索隆无论怎样在山治身上印刻标记都无法改变的事实。

涌上心头的无力感将勉强支撑起来的兴致瞬间摧垮，心态的变化迅速反应在了身体器官上。索隆从山治体内抽离出来，把他翻过去让他在被子上趴好，手指伸进红肿破皮的穴肉间弥补着之前刻意遗漏的步骤。

醉鬼的记忆力大概只能维持5秒，前面刚被索隆实施了侵犯，一转眼山治就忘了，弯曲双腿改换为跪趴的姿势，主动将屁股奉献出去，手指的插入可比接纳某个壮硕的部位要轻松得多，没一会儿就有甜蜜的快感从后方传来，酥酥麻麻的由尾椎蔓延开来，他抱紧被子，喉咙里发出舒服的呻吟声，性欲被重新点燃，晃动着腰想要得到更多。他从来都是想要什么就会直接开口要求的类型，醉酒时亦是如此，他回过头看向后方，盈满泪水的眼睛眼神迷离：“进来，插进来，快点...”

只需被这样的一双眼睛看上一眼，索隆萎靡的下身就立马精神抖擞的恢复了反应，连这种情况下都会被对方控制，索隆觉得自己简直窝囊到跟山治口中骂出的那句“废物”如出一辙，可他没有办法。他将两只手撑在山治身侧的床面上，低头确认着对准了位置，重新插入到已经完全可以适应异物侵入的后穴之中。比前一次更舒适的结合，获得了山治截然不同的欢迎反应，他尽可能的抬高了腰去迎合后方的插入，急切的晃动腰肢想要索取更多的摩擦。

索隆额头上的汗水滴落在山治同样大汗淋漓的后背上，面对此刻的状况，他既生山治的气，也生自己气。他张嘴咬住山治的肩颈，用力到咬破皮肤品尝到涌出的血腥味，泄愤般的挺送着腰大力顶弄起来。

只要结合的部位能持续传来想要的快感，其他一切的疼痛对兴致高昂的醉鬼来说都是有情趣的调剂，前方磨蹭着柔软舒适的被子，后方被热量填满，山治仰起头讨好的用侧脸去蹭索隆的脸颊，十指攥紧床单，忘情的大声呻吟着。

窗外的雨势仍在逐渐变大，雨点被狂风卷着噼噼啪啪击打在玻璃窗上，本该随着天气降温的室温因为床上交叠的两具身体而持续升高，交错的喘息和床架的摇晃声几乎要盖过窗外的风雨。

在这样纯粹沉浸在肉体享乐的过程中，烦恼和愤怒的情绪本应被暂时抛诸脑后，可最终，索隆还是没能坚持到最后。

在酒精和快感的麻痹下意乱情迷神志不清，山治被他操到了高潮的时刻，嘴里喊出的却是别人的名字。

只这一瞬间，他的激情就迅速冷却下去，从身体到精神都如坠冰窟，像死了一样。他从床上退下去站好，呆愣的看着山治得到满足后抱紧被子沉沉睡去的背影，拳头一再握紧又松开，内心中头一次泛起了强烈的杀意。

但这种可怕的念头仅在他大脑中维持了几秒，他就恢复了理智，转过身快步走进浴室把自己关在里面，背靠着墙壁长长舒出一口气，强迫头脑冷静下来。

他用手握住自己半萎靡的部位，打算处理掉尚未得到解决的生理需求，由于一想到那个能燃起他性欲的对象他就会产生排斥感，他只能屏蔽掉一切幻想画面，从而导致整个自渎的过程又枯燥又漫长，花了好久才倾泻出来。

明明得到了释放，他的缺失感反而更加严重。他走到洗手台边，打开水龙头搓洗起自己的双手，用力得好像刚才碰过了什么不堪的脏东西。

直到洗得手掌通红，他才恍然惊醒，倒退着坐到马桶上，举起双手看着自己的手掌发了会儿呆，然后低下头，把脸埋了进去。

(6)

第二天是休息日，山治向餐厅请了假，电话是索隆帮他打的。

他一觉睡到日上三竿，醒来时头痛欲裂，下半身疼得爬都爬不起来，不过这样的状况时有发生，他并没有起疑心。

索隆端来了一杯热茶，空调开到适宜的温度，山治裹着被子挪到床边趴好，捧着茶杯小口嘬饮，看到衣柜门板上的窟窿和索隆手背上的伤痕，低头盯着漂浮晃动的茶叶，小心翼翼的问:“我昨天晚上…没有胡说八道吧？”

索隆镇定的回答道:“没有。”看着山治明显松了口气的表情，暗暗捏紧拳头。

一开始只是想借着酒兴说出些平时不敢提及的话题，结果山治高估了自己的酒量，几杯白朗姆下肚，没多久就彻底断片了。他们的关系本来就岌岌可危，再也经不起过多的摧残，即便以后不能继续在一起，山治也不希望跟索隆以老死不相往来的糟糕状态分道扬镳。

喝完了茶，山治勉强适应了后方的疼痛坐起来，客厅里响起了手机铃声，他跟索隆对视了一眼，不敢再让他帮忙去拿，扶着床沿站起来颤巍巍挪出卧室，从外套里翻出手机。

电话是他的前男友打来的，他转头看向卧室，索隆也正在看着他，于是他心虚的按下挂断键，拿起昨天晚上换掉没来得及洗的衣服开始往身上穿。

索隆跟着走出来，站在沙发边看着他，忽然开口：“我想问你一个问题。”

过于严肃的语气让山治心跳一沉，盯着地板不敢抬头，套上衬衫动作缓慢的系着纽扣，故作轻松的回答：“嗯？什么问题，你问吧。”

如果继续装傻，始终不提及这个话题，也许他们还可以磕磕绊绊的走下去，没准有一天终能修成正果。可索隆已经忍不下去了，一再迁就山治的谎言和游移不定的背叛，他就算再爱他也做不到如此的宽容，现在他看着山治的脸，除了爱意之外，还能感受到扎根于内心深处的压抑与排斥，把本该甜蜜的感情渲染成了污浊的颜色。

“如果我说我愿意等你，直到你心里彻底放下那个人，到时候你还会回到我身边吗？”

简单的几句话将心意表达得清清楚楚，山治穿好衬衫，把外套拿在手里，手指拨弄着纽扣陷入了沉默。其实他也不确定自己到底是怎么想的，每天得过且过的混日子，在两个人之间周旋，不断说着违心的谎话，这压根不是他的本意。

如果单纯的去给这段关系评分，索隆是山治喜欢的类型，对他足够好足够宽容，有着一切能打动他的优点与缺点，连在床上他们都是那么的契合，抛开其他外在因素的话，索隆是个满分情人。

山治也很想让自己抛弃过去开始全新的人生，可之前那八年的感情，融入了他的骨与血，不是他轻易可以割舍的，在这样理不清的状态下跟索隆开始了一段新恋情，从头到尾都是他的错。

他抬起头目光闪躲的看向索隆的眼睛，对方眼神中的疏离感和决绝让他感到一阵慌乱，手指绞着外套的布料，他明白一定是自己昨天喝醉时说错了话，现在要懊悔已经来不及了。

勉强牵扯出一丝笑容，山治抬手敲了敲额头，抱着侥幸心理逃避道：“一定要现在谈这个吗？我宿醉还没醒，头好痛。”

索隆一字一顿的回答：“就现在。”

连这样倔强又一根筋的性格，都跟那家伙一模一样。

山治低头苦笑了一下，从沙发上站起来把外套穿好，走到索隆面前，帮他把歪扭的衣领拉正抚平，两只手停留在领口处，脸凑过去想要吻他，索隆立马蹙起眉头神情厌恶的扭头避开，山治却强硬的追上去用力亲了他一口，然后笑着对他说：“你知道吗？我现在看着你就会忍不住想到他，包括他对我的好，以及对我做过的那些糟糕的事。分手前我还会对交往过程中那些美好的画面记忆犹新，分手后我却把那些都忘了，脑袋里只剩下相处时所有糟糕的细节，他的愚钝，他的懒惰，他的不懂情趣，都在随着时间推移而无限放大。”

索隆不想再听山治提起他跟那个人的过往，握住他的手腕想把他推开，山治的手指却攥得更紧，直视着他的眼睛自顾自的接着说：“你不仅仅是外形，连性格都跟他那么像，我总忍不住去想，我跟你继续交往下去，对你像曾经对他那样付出全部的真心，会不会是一次重蹈覆辙？”

索隆逐渐从山治的话中听出了深意，握着他腕骨的手指同样越收越紧，从昨晚开始一直压抑至此时的怒气顿时冲破了束缚，咬着牙反问道：“你想说什么？”

明知道说出口的是些混帐话，山治却控制不住自己，大脑一旦竖立起防御机制，糟糕的情绪就如同破闸的洪水般汹涌倾泻而出。他的手指把索隆的衣领抓得皱成一团，音量不断提高：“你还不明白吗？我他妈现在只想把他的痕迹从我生命中剔除，连影子都不要留下！老子已经受够了！”

影子这个词是索隆的软肋，被山治准确踩中时，理智一瞬间绷断了线，他挥起拳头狠狠向山治的脸砸下去：“闭嘴！”

激烈的言辞戛然而止，山治的脑袋歪向一边，被拳头砸中的地方震荡发麻，宿醉后头脑发昏思绪不清，这一击打得他立马清醒过来。但他很清楚自己刚才说了什么，这些话一旦说出口，就不存在挽回的余地。他缓慢的转回头面向索隆，异常冷淡的说：“这一拳算我还你的。”

接着山治转身走向门口，步履有些蹒跚，昨夜欢爱的痕迹还在他身上发挥着效果，可这大概是他们的最后一次了。他把手扶在门锁上，回头看了一眼，发现这场面似曾相识，像极了他以前跟前男友争执不休，度过的一个又一个心力交瘁的日子。

索隆还维持着之前的站姿僵在原地，面向客厅另一端的阳台，两条胳膊自然垂下，一动不动的背影看上去很平静。从玻璃窗外投射进来的阳光照在他身上，把他身上的白T恤照得温暖发亮。

山治轻轻说了句“再见”，走出去关上了房门。

随着门锁扣上的声音，索隆僵硬的肩膀逐渐松弛下去，整个人颓靡的像是被抽光了力气。良久之后，他的手指慢慢收拢，攥握成拳，指尖深深掐进掌心之中。

（7）

前男友打来的是一通求复合的电话，在分手后的这几个月间，山治已经接到过无数次类似的电话，每次都是一样的说辞，甚至不愿意动脑筋换换花样。

他们约在山治的家门口见面，从争吵到大打出手，破纪录的只花费了三分钟，当曾经浓烈到高于生命的爱意全部转化为恨意时，出手的每一拳都饱含着想要杀死对方的狠劲。

这一架导致山治断了鼻梁，腿上缝了五针，外加两根肋骨骨裂，从警局辗转到医院，在病床上躺了三天才被允许出院。正好休假的柜台小姐开车过来接他，回家路上自然而然的跟他聊起了索隆，他这才想起来，身边的朋友并不知道他们已经分手了。

据说最近三天的用餐时段索隆没有再出现在餐馆里，这是当然的，分手时山治说了那么过分的话，再见面恐怕只剩尴尬。

躺在医院里无所事事，山治经常会去回忆那个不愉快的清晨，宿醉的混沌与冲动作祟下说出口的那些伤人的话，如果能收敛一下措辞，如果不是把对前男友的怨恨转嫁到与他无比相似的索隆身上的话，他们的结局也许就不会这么难看。

山治说不清自己是不是在后悔。前一段恋情的失败让他打心底里对进入一段新的恋爱关系感到恐惧，把前男友从同居了四年的合租公寓里赶出去，一时无法适应独居的寂寞，没多久就搭上了一个从外形到性格都极为相似的男人。等山治意识到自己是在飞蛾扑火，是在从一个影子身上汲取失去的温暖时，他已经在索隆家里度过了三个夜晚。

山治从来没有探究过自己喜欢的类型是不是非要绿头发的稀有物种不可，前男友是他的初恋，索隆是他这辈子交往过的第二个男人，他的感情经验其实少得可怜，这导致了他在之后的日子里弄不明白自己是真的爱上了索隆这个人，还是眷恋那些相似的部分而已。

他们表面看上去像是同胞兄弟，相处起来又有些微妙的不同。索隆吃饭时不会用餐具在盘子上刮出刺耳的噪音，走路时不会因为被路人撞到肩膀而大发雷霆，大概是过惯了单身生活，运动后换下来的脏衣服他会记得扔进洗衣机里，煮面吃完也会顺手把碗洗干净。在床上，他会在缠绵过后拥抱着山治跟他接吻，而不会像前男友那样发泄完就直接翻身睡去。

时间会把热爱和耐心消磨殆尽，会把醇香的美酒酿出辛辣刺喉的滋味，八年前山治刚和前男友交往时，也曾享有过一段甜蜜时光，甚至是刚同居的那一年，他们还能品尝到新生活的美好。

一切是从什么时候开始走下坡路的呢？如果放任自己对索隆敞开心扉，尝试着跟他继续走下去，会不会再经历一次同样的痛苦呢？

这些问题除非亲身体验，光凭想象，山治是怎么想也不会想明白的。

车子直接停在租住的公寓大楼前，山治对送他回来的女同事表达了谢意，说自己在家里修养个几天就会回店里工作之后，目送她离开，独自乘电梯上楼回到了家中。

三天没回来，家里没什么变化，山治给索隆留过公寓的备用钥匙，可是他并没有过来把留在这儿的日用品和换洗衣物清走。

山治换完衣服以后来到浴室洗了把脸，看着置物架上不属于自己的牙刷和剃须刀，转身到厨房拿来一只垃圾袋，把这些东西一股脑的清理进去。在房间里走了几圈，从睡衣到毛巾再到落下的外套，甚至是冰箱里他从不喝的那个牌子的啤酒，他都一样不剩的全部塞进塑胶袋，系好封口堆放在了大门边。

避之不及似的处理完这些痕迹，他才容许自己休息一会儿，打开一罐饮料坐在沙发上喝了几口，他脱掉出汗弄脏的家居服，光溜溜的走进浴室开始洗澡。

温度适宜的水流洒在身上，蜿蜒着爬过皮肤，把汗臭味和烦躁感一起冲刷下去。他仰着脸直面花洒，闭上眼睛任由水花拍在脸上，周身腾起的水蒸气将他包裹在其中，温暖又舒适，像恋人的手抚摸过他的身体。

索隆总会在他洗澡时找借口溜进来，然后跟他贴在一起，嘴上说着什么也不做，那双手却把该做的不该做的都做了一遍，看上去呆头呆脑不懂情趣，其实狡猾的要命。

一旦陷入回忆，山治就难免越想越多，正发呆时，隔着一道磨砂玻璃门，他忽然听到客厅里传来一声细微到极容易错过的响动。他抹了一把脸上的水，转头看向玻璃门的方向，试探着喊了一声:

“谁？”

他把淋浴关掉细细听了一会儿，门外静悄悄的，不再有响动，也没人回答他。

他从架子上抽下一条浴巾，边擦头发边走出浴室，拉开玻璃门向客厅里看了看，室内安静如初。也许是刚才打开的窗户吹进来的风撩动了窗帘，或者收拾东西时摆放不稳的东西掉了下来，既不是他的前男友也不是索隆，谁也没有来。

刚才那种害怕又期待见到其中某一个的糟糕念头，山治心知肚明，他忍不住在心里嘲笑起自己的贪心。从衣柜里拿了干净睡衣换上，他坐在沙发上打开电视，拿起茶几上那罐没喝完的饮料润喉解渴。

客厅没有开灯，窗外的天色暗下，只剩下电视里播放的节目画面光影闪烁，忽明忽暗的光线映照在山治脸上，节目里笑闹声嘈杂，每个人都极尽所能的在镜头前表现出最活泼的一面，他却一个字都听不进去。

可能是洗完澡后被热量蒸的有些发晕，没看多久，他就发现电视画面里那些人脸夸张的笑容在眼前不断放大，扭曲，变得模糊起来，连说话的声音都拉伸成了一个又一个长音节。

他拍了拍自己的脸颊想要振作精神，眼皮却越来越沉重，四肢的力气迅速流失，他连忙拼尽最后一丝力量弯腰扶住茶几，背上像压住了千斤的重量，压的他透不过气来。

眼前所见的事物像被按下了时间开关，全部变成了慢镜头播放，他缓缓倒下去，脑袋砸在茶几边的地毯上，然后看到储物间的门被人从里面打开，一个人影走了出来。

自己的呼吸声好吵，吵到耳膜都快要被震破，他努力想要看清那个影子，视线却和头脑一样混沌，当那个黑乎乎的人形轮廓分裂为两个三个，甚至更多时，他再也支撑不住眼皮的重量，闭上眼睛失去了意识。

(8)

“今日的早餐推荐是烟熏三文鱼三明治，配你的咖啡正合适。”

山治把菜单放在餐桌上，低头对客人报以友善的微笑，他不懂怎么对感兴趣的猎物示好，从后厨出来冒充服务生主动跟客人搭话，这大概算是他迈出的第一步。

客人抬起头来，落地窗外照射进的晨光洒在餐桌和衣服上，染出一层柔和的暖金色，左耳上的三枚耳环反射出的光晕晃到了山治的眼。

他眯起眼睛，听到客人说:“那就来一份你说的这个三明治吧，再续一杯咖啡。”

重播回忆画面的梦境忽然终止，山治被音乐声吵醒，头痛搅得他头骨仿佛要从中开裂。他蹙起眉头，尝试着睁开眼睛，眼前的景象先是一团浓稠的黑色，接着黑暗层层化开，视线逐渐清晰起来。

他在昏暗的环境中借着月光看清了天花板，当机的大脑艰难恢复运转，花了好长的时间他才猛然想起自己失去意识之前看到的东西。

他腰背一抬想要起身，手臂和双腿上的阻碍力却让他重新倒了回去，他连忙低下头查看，看到自己的两只手腕分别被两根皮带绑在了沙发椅的扶手上，于是他又动了动腿，确定自己的脚腕也遭受到了同样的对待。

“你醒了？”

不远处的房间角落传来的声音把山治吓了一跳，整个后背的汗毛竖了起来，连头发都在发麻。醒来后被手脚的束缚吸引了注意力，以至于忽略了近在咫尺的另一个气息，被对方出声提醒，山治抬起头向那边看去，索隆坐在沙发上看着他，面前的茶几上还摆着那罐开封的饮料。

几日不见，索隆看上去憔悴了不少，头发乱糟糟的未经梳理，衬衫上满是褶皱和压痕，下巴上的胡茬也是几天没有好好刮过胡子的产物。他就那么面对着山治静静坐在沙发上，几乎要与月光外的黑暗融为一体，手边摆放着一个书房翻出来的音箱，正连接着他的手机，播放着一首不知名的音乐。

“你这是干嘛？”山治试着挣动了几下手腕，皮带绑得很牢，紧紧勒进肉里，别说挣脱了，光是血液流通不畅就够他受苦。“喂，绿藻头，别闹了，这一点也不好玩。”

索隆没有接话，转过头看向沙发边的矮桌，台灯底下摆着一只相框，相框里的照片只剩一半，山治穿着棒球服扛着球棒，笑得开怀灿烂。他拿起相框看了看，然后一转手在桌沿上把玻璃敲烂，碎裂声使山治浑身一僵，努力压低自己因紧张而急促起来的呼吸声。

索隆把相框上碍事的碎玻璃掰下去，取出了里面的照片，照片的另一半并没有撕掉，而是折叠到后面藏了起来。他把那张依然完整的照片重新展开，看见了山治前男友的脸，他同样穿着棒球服，手上戴着棒球手套，跟山治肩并肩站在一起，背后的场景是学校的球场。

索隆拿起一块长三角形的玻璃片站起来，走到山治跟前，那把从卧室里搬出来的沙发椅曾是他和山治共度休息日时消磨时光的好道具，而现在，山治单独坐在上面，这具曾张开腿架在扶手上迎接他的身体正抗拒着他的靠近。

他把玻璃片贴在了山治的咽喉上，挣扎立马停止了，于是他弯下腰凑近，近到能看清山治额头上的汗水汇聚成水珠沿着脸颊滑落，也能看清那双蓝眼睛里的恐惧和不可置信。他开始想象当自己割开山治的脖子时血液如何喷溅而出，好看的蓝眼睛里的光彩又是如何渐渐消失，像熄灭的火焰。他的金发会失去光泽吗？腐烂发臭又会从哪一寸皮肤开始蔓延？

他低下头温柔的亲吻山治的嘴唇，用心感受着唇瓣的温度和颤抖，山治并没有拒绝他，也僵硬的忘记了回应。

玻璃锋利的尖端与皮肤隔着极狭小的距离，顺着脖子移下去，割开了山治的T恤，不称手的工具用起来艰难又麻烦，反而还割伤了使用者的手掌，可索隆却连眉头都不动一下，把整件上衣切碎撕开，然后把玻璃片随手扔在地上。

危险的利器离开命脉，山治紧绷的身体终于脱力似的松懈下去，嘴唇上温柔的亲吻逐渐变为发狠的啃咬，他扭头想要躲开，又被沾着血的手指捏住下巴扳回脸去，再次被恶狠狠吻住。

索隆揪住山治的头发，粗鲁的占有着这个他心心念念唯一想要却一度失去了的东西，山治被他弄疼了，发出抗议的闷哼声，手脚的挣扎又激烈起来。

好不容易熬到被放开，嘴唇上已经被咬破了好几处，山治皱着眉舔了舔唇上的血珠，终于忍无可忍的爆发：“你他妈到底想干嘛？有什么话我们可以坐下来心平气和的好好谈，把我放开，听到没？把老子放开！”

索隆这副与平时截然不同的模样让山治觉得毛骨悚然，他就像是系统坏掉的机械一样，做着一些不合常规的举动，让人猜不透下一秒会发生什么。而他眼中透露出的赤裸裸的侵略欲，使他看上去就像一头即将发狂的野兽，让山治嗅到了危险的气息，被绑住手脚禁锢在沙发椅上，山治现在与一只被捕兽夹困在原地的小鹿没什么区别，无论怎么蹬踹挣扎，都只能眼睁睁看着捕食者一步步接近。

音箱里播放的音乐声停止，下一首不再是歌曲，而是雨点滴落的声音，起先是细雨敲打玻璃窗，接着雨势越来越大，狂风夹杂雨水拍打着窗面。山治还想再开口，索隆竖起食指压在他的唇上，直视着他的眼睛，对他说:“你听，下雨了。”

压在唇上的手指撤开，山治听着索隆低沉的声音，睁大了眼睛，似乎猜到了他想做什么。

那双同时带给他痛苦和愉悦的嘴唇再度降下来，亲吻着他，啃咬着他，无声的向他倾诉着扭曲到病态的爱意，他发现自己竟然是如此的甘之如饴。

他的呼吸又急促起来，只不过这一次并不是因为紧张。他开始去回应索隆的亲吻，以同样热烈的方式吮咬他的嘴唇。

在晴朗的月光和雨声中，他彻底沦陷下去。

(9)

餐馆的主厨自从受伤休假以后就很久没来上班了，最近几个月这样的状况时有发生，大家也就没怎么在意。期间他的男朋友往餐馆里打过一通电话，说他被那个始终对他纠缠不休的前男友折磨得身心俱疲，可能需要休一次长假，与他关系甚好的老板直接准了假。

没有人会因为他的失踪而报警，也没有人会发现他已经近半个月没迈出过家门，沙发椅上的一方天地就是他仅有的活动空间，吃饭喝水都需要向人乞讨，只有排泄和洗澡才会被锁链牵着带去浴室。

索隆也跟公司请了长假，把办公地点转移到了家里，抱着电脑完成大把的工作时他会塞住山治的嘴巴蒙住眼睛让他没办法呼救，只有在工作结束后他才会赏给山治一些关注，然后便是无休止的占有，反复的侵犯。

无论山治是主动接受还是表现出抗拒，索隆对待他的方式都不会有一丁点的变化，这个男人的心像凝成了铁，山治尝试过斥骂，尝试过撒娇，也尝试过眼泪，都不能将他的心融化哪怕一丝一毫。

山治也尝试过道歉，说自己不该跟前男友没断干净就来招惹他，不该跟他在一起之后还三心二意，可越是道歉索隆就越生气，把愤怒全部发泄在他的身体上，甚至会用疼痛来惩罚他。几次之后山治便闭上嘴不敢再多说话，他开始害怕索隆发火，也害怕听到雨声，可笑的是八年来心理与生理上养成的习惯，其实只需要短短的半个月就能彻底纠正。

还有什么方法可以结束这样的日子？三个礼拜之后，山治已经没有精力去思考了。

白天被夺去视觉，不能看，不能与人交流，更不能活动，时间的流动变得缓慢无比，枯燥沉闷逼得他快要发疯，解下蒙眼的布条和口塞变成了他每天最期待的事，他可以看到这间公寓里除自己以外仅存的另一个活人，可以跟索隆聊上几句话，被他喂着吃点东西，然后感受他的触碰。

被他的手抚摸原来有这么舒服吗？

山治两条腿张开架在扶手上被皮带紧紧束着，一丝不挂的身体上满布汗水和吻痕，这一夜数不清第几次的把精液射在自己染满污浊的腹部，他努力眨了眨眼让眼眶里扭曲视线的泪水流淌出去，看清了正在他体内狠狠冲撞的索隆的脸。

下方持续传来的快感没有因高潮过后而减轻分毫，他的腰腿止不住的颤抖着，蜷缩起手指和脚趾，每一次顶入都让他发出一声半是痛苦半是甜蜜的急喘，穴肉不受控的痉挛收缩，邀请似的夹紧对方的阴茎。

从头脑到身体都仿佛不再是自己的，山治张开嘴大口呼吸，严重干燥脱水的嗓子里几乎要发不出清晰的声音。他对索隆说：“我爱你。”

索隆低头看着山治，不仅听清了他说的话，还看清了他的口型，动作仅仅停滞了一瞬，又再度晃动起了腰。他用两只手捧住山治的脸，吻住他的嘴唇，始终冰封的表情终于显露出了一丝动摇。

这一招会有效吗？山治想，然后很快就在新一轮的快感侵袭中失去了思考能力。

 

END

 

这篇应该叫《病娇养成记》。  
本来只想写一个相遇不逢时最后平淡分手的充满遗憾的故事，可是写出来的结局自己读一读不喜欢，就把之前发的全删了，补了真正合口味的结局重新发出来。  
病病的绿藻头真好吃啊，嗑的停不下来。

能读到这里非常感谢。


End file.
